objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle for Dream Planet
Battle For Dream Planet is a camp created by TheSwoobatNinja it had 21 contestants divided into 3 teams! Challenges 1. Come Up with a team Name: The Contestants had to come up with a team name and the three best would pick the teams and recieve a immunity token Winners: Epic Pineapples Losers: Skeleton Riders Immune: Rocky Token Winners: Woody (Immunity Token), Tennis Ball (Immunity Token), and Rocky (Immunity Token) Eliminated: Fiery (TeamSevenYT) 2 Votes 2. Halloween Costumes:Come up witha Halloween Costume, but only half of them did. Winners: Skeleton Riders Losers: Epic Pineapples Immune: Eggy and Saw Token Winners: Eggy (Immunity Token),and Needle (Win Token) Eliminated: Clock (yoshiman4321) 4 Votes 3. Vehicles of doom:Pick a vehicle and it will give you a certain amount of points Bus: 10, Train: 8, Subway: 6, Motorcycle: 4, Car: 2, Racecar:0, Tractor: WT, Mystery: Teleporter Winners: Skeleton Riders Losers: T.T.T.I.G.T.W.A Immune: Balloony Token Winner: Eggy (Win Token) Eliminated: Ice Cube (rejoined right after) 2 Votes. Pin (Thedomster9000) Quit 4. The Power of three: Team up with Teams of three and do an obstacle course, Also Pin quit and Ice cube rejoins. Winners: Bubble, Coiny, Pen Losers: Eggy, Saw, Leafy Immune: Spongy, Pillow, and Woody Token Winners: Bubble (Immunity Token), Coiny (Immunity Token), Pen (Immunity Token), Grassy (Win Token), Marker (Win Token), and Ice Cube (Win Token) Eliminated: Saw (cyberkittenz) 4 Votes 5. BFDI Favs and Least Favs: Tell who your favorite and least favorite BFDI(A) character is. Winners: Skeleton Riders Losers: Epic Pineapples Immune: Pillow and Eggy (XQZ) Token Winner: Ice Cube (Win Token) Eliminated: Spongy (challengerobjects163) 6 Votes 6. Hungry,Hungry Contestants: Eat cake slice without throwing up. All the members of Team Epic Pineapples was spited into 2 and place them on Team Skeleton Riders and Team T.T.T.I.G.T.W.A. for a while. Winners: Skeleton Riders Losers: T.T.T.I.G.T.W.A Immune: Woody Token Winner: Rocky (Win Token) Eliminated: Balloony (JDOCJO5814) 3 Votes 7. Recommended Characters:The contestants must created thier own recommenend characters, also the eliminated contestants are compete the changelle for the spot back to the game, but everyone expect Firey had a chances to rejoin the game. Winners: Skeleton Riders Losers: T.T.T.I.G.T.W.A Immune: None Token Winner: Saw (Revenge Token) Rejoins: Saw (cyberkittenz) 5 Votes Eliminated: Grassy (Thewugglejack) 2 Votes 8. Guess That Ridder: The contestants must solve the ridder,also some contestants had move to another teams. Winners: Skeleton Riders Losers: Epic Pineapples Immune: None Token Winner: None Eliminated: Ice Cube (Sylroxx1) 5 Votes 9. Hide and Seek With Evil Leafy: The contestants play hide and go seek with Evil Leafy. Winners: Epic Pineapples Losers: T.T.T.I.G.T.W.A. Immune: Coiny Token Winner: None Eliminated: Leafy (SuperMightyMicheal) 2 Votes 10. The Number Game: The Contestant must pick up a number, that it. Winners: T.T.T.I.G.T.W.A. Losers: Skeleton Riders Immune: None Token Winner: None Eliminated: Rocky (Tacoburger22) 3 Votes 11. Race of the PM's: PM me also the teams have merged and a debuted joins the game Danger Zone: Teardrop, Needle, Pillow, Tennis Ball Eliminated: Pillow (Mapmaker42) 2 votes Debuts: Puffball (Tacoburger22) 12 Votes, Bomby (principedorado) 1 Vote 12. Dodgeball. Throw dodge balls at each other Danger Zone: Bubble, Bomby, Needle, Tennis Ball Token Winners: Puffball (Win Token) Eliminated: Bomby (principedorado) 5 Votes 13. Jokes on you: The challenge was to tell me a joke meanwhile the eliminated contestants took a quiz and the contestant with the highest score rejoined! Danger Zone: Coiny, Tennis Ball, Pen, Eraser Eliminated: Tennis Ball (SuperMightyMicheal) 8 Votes Rejoins: Spongy (11/18) 14. I M SO SMRT: The contestants are taking a pop quiz. Danger Zone: Pen, Needle, Eraser, and Spongy Token Winners: None Eliminated: Spongy (challengerobjects163) 1 Vote 15. Chirstmas Time!: The contestants must find the presents in 10 different places. Danger Zone: Coiny, Pen, Needle, Eraser Token Winner: Eraser (Chirstmas Token) Eliminated: Needle (funnyicecube300) 4 votes 16: Guess Who: The challenge is to guess the character from different object show, also since Eraser use a Chirstmas Token and chooses Tennis Ball to rejoins the game, the next elimination will be a double elimination. Danger Zone: Everyone (Except for the Coiny, Pen, Woody, and Marker) Token Winner: None Rejoins: Tennis Ball (SuperMightyMicheal) (Eraser picked him) Eliminated: Tennis Ball (SuperMightyMicheal) 2 Votes and Eraser (2319mi) 2 Votes 17: Open Teh Box: The challenge is to find the way to open the box. Danger Zone: Eggy, Coiny, and Pen (Puffball and Woody did not do the challenge) Eliminated: Eggy (SalamenceJacketJeans) 3 Votes (1.5 with WT) (Even with his WT, he still eliminated) 18. Poop Quiz: The challenge is the quiz, that it. Danger Zone: Marker, Woody, Saw, Pen Eliminated: Saw (cyberkittenz) 1 Vote 19. Your A Mafia!: The contestants played the game called Mafia. The eliminated contestants must voted someone to also eliminated. Speaking of the eliminated contestants, they had the last chance to rejoin the game. Wins Immunity: Teardrop, Puffball, and Coiny Losers: Marker, Pen, Bubble, and Woody Token Winner: Coiny (Last Win Token) and Eggy (Last Revenge Token) Rejoins: Eggy (SalamenceJacketJeans) 8 Votes Eliminated: Marker (Maximumpower2002) 3 Votes 20. Chairs!: The challenge is the musical chairs and whoever didn't sit on the chair, you out! Wins Immunity: Puffball, Eggy, Woody, Coiny Losers: Bubble, Teardrop, Pen Token Winner: Puffball (Last Immunity Token) Eliminated: Bubble (lepnongames) 3 Votes Icons Balloony.png|Balloony Bubble.png|Bubble Clock.png|Clock Coiny.png|Coiny Eggy.png|Eggy Eraser.png|Eraser Fiery.png|Fiery Grassy.png|Grassy Ice Cube.PNG|Ice Cube Leafy.PNG|Leafy Marker..png|Marker Needle.png|Needle Pillow.png|Pillow Pen.png|Pen Pin.PNG|Pin Rocky.PNG|Rocky Saw..PNG|Saw Spongy.PNG|Spongy Teardrop.PNG|Teardrop Tennis Ball.PNG|Tennis Ball Woody.PNG|Woody Puffball!.png|Puffball Bomby.png|Bomby Elimination Table Facts and Trivas *Pin is the only contestant in BFDP to quit. *Tennis Ball is the first contestant to use a token (Immunity Token). *Needle is the first contestant to use a win token. *Grassy has been put up for resign ups the most at two times. *Saw is the longest rejoiners in this game. *Puffball is the longest debuters in this game. *Ice Cube, Saw, Spongy, Pen, and Tennis Ball are rejoiners in this game. **They all rejoined for different reasons ***Ice Cube rejoined because Pin quit. ***Saw rejoined because he recieved enough votes to rejoin. ***Spongy rejoined because he won the rejoining challenge. ***Pen rejoined due to miscounted votes. ***Tennis Ball rejoined due to a Christmas token. *Pillow and Saw are the only contestants to put on all three teams. *Ice Cube, Rocky, Coiny, Puffball, and Eggy are the only contestants to had two tokens. *Team Skeleton Riders made the longest win streak (Challenge 2- Challenge 8). **It the only team to lost two members (Firey and Rocky) **The first team to lost a team captain (Rocky). * Fiery was the first person to sign up and was the first eliminated! * Fiery, Pin, Spongy, Eraser, and Pillow are the only contestants who have not done a confessional yet. ** Clock is the lowest ranking contestant who did a confessional. ** Eraser is the highest ranking contestant who hasn't done a confessional. * Needle is the first contestant to get a Win Token. * Coiny is the last contestant to get a Win Token. * Rocky, Tennis Ball, and Woody are the first contestants to get a Immunity Token. * Puffball is the last contestant to get a Immunity Token. * Saw is the first contestant to get a Revenge Token. * Eggy is the last contestant to get a Revenge Token. Clash Of The Objects Balloon.png|Balloon Cucumber.png|Cucumber Dice.png|Dice Donit.png|Donut Football.png|Football Magnet.png|Magnet Milk.png|Milk Mushroom!!.png|Mushroom Piggy Bank.png|Piggy Bank Poker Chip.png|Poker Chip Poptar.png|Poptart Rubber Duckie.png|Rubber Duckie Soccer Ball.png|Soccer Ball Softball.png|Softball Top.png|Top Category:Needle Category:Teardrop Category:Firey Category:BFDI Category:Camps